A Whole New Beginning
by Mousey Gurl 5
Summary: What happens when Hermione isnt who she thought she was...what happens when true enemys begin to fall in love? RR
1. Prologue: The Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only a few characters and the plot.

A/N: Okay, Okay I know this has been used a bit, but I love the irony of it all. Its just perfect and I love crazy happenings. So don't flame me because you think its stupid. I know I'm writing this for you to read but its something that I enjoy writing. So enjoy! R/R too please!

A Whole New Beginning

Prologue: The Fire

The heat of the fire was unbearable to her. She couldn't understand what had happen. Tears ran down her checks causing the ashes from the first to be cleared away. Her family was gone. The last thing she remember her mother telling her before she passed was some name, 

"Riley Stonebrook." 

But she didn't recognize it. She quickly packed her things for school and ran outside, people had formed a half circle around the house, gawking at the destruction. She knew that if she went out front someone would stop her, and she didn't want to be stopped. The girl snuck around from the back and went to the corner of the street a few blocks away and stuck her wand up into the air. The Knight bus showed up just as she knew it was and pushed her things into the bus and sat on a bed.

"And what might be your name little girl?" the bus driver said.

"Hermione," she said in a hushed voice. "Hermione Granger."

A/N: So? What do you think? Please tell me, and if it is a flame…try to make it not sound like one…I would appreciated greatly!


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe a few up coming characters! Don't sue me!

A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed the Prologue to my new story…hope you didn't flame it…but here is chapter one…R/R!

A Whole New Beginning

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

Hermione slept most of the day at the Leaky Cauldron. She was quite happy her parents had put money into Grindgots every year for her just incase she needed it. Looking around Diagone Ally, she bought things she needed for her 6th year at Hogwarts. Before her house was burned down by unknown people, she received a letter stating she was a Prefect. She was so excited when she got it. Her parents were very proud of her. But the excitement had run thin from the day before. Many hours passed and she made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, with many new books and supplies I might add, to find Professor Dumbledore sitting at a table, looking as if he was waiting for someone.

"Ah Miss. Granger. I thought I would find you here." he said without even looking up at her.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." she said in a small meek voice.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are without a family now." he said in his normal voice that caused Hermione to look at him strangely, but if she had seen his eyes she would have seen the pain and sorrow that flashed in them.

"Yes, that is correct." She said in her small voice again.

"Well Miss. Granger I must tell you a few things, One, Congratulations on being a Prefect, every teacher at Hogwarts knew you would be one since your first day first year." he said with a smile that caused her to smile too. "And second, That you will be meeting your Mother and Father shortly." he said and saw the strange look on her face.

"My mother and father? What kind of sick joke is this? They are dead!" she yelled before she realized who she was talking to. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, I didn't mean to yell." she said and lowered her head and began to cry.

"My dear, I understand completely. I suppose they never told you before they died." he said

"Never told me what?"

"That you were adopted." his half moon spectacles twinkled in the light.

"What?" she looked up and wiped her face from tears.

"You are adopted Miss. Granger. Your true Mother and Father fled the our world when Voldormort had become strong, just a few short months before Harry Potter, ended his rein." he told her.

"But then…why didn't they get me before? I mean when I found out I was a witch?" she asked.

"The Grangers were given to you when they were on vacation, just a few miles away from where your mother and father lived, and when they were done they left, back to there home, and you mother and father were unable to locate you. Until now." he said and nodded behind her.

Hermione turned and looked at the couple that had just walked in. The woman was tall with chocolate brown hair that curled at the bottoms, her eyes were a striking blue, and the man, was tall as well but much taller then the woman, he had black hair with amber eyes. Hermione looked at the man and woman, not knowing what to think.

"Riley? Is that you my darling?" the woman said.

'Riley?' Hermione thought. Then it hit her, her mother , well her adopted mother, had tried to tell her this but was unable to.

"I believe that is me." Hermione said.

"Oh my god!" the woman yelled and ran over to her and hugged her, tears streaming down her beautiful face. The man finally spoke after awhile.

"Riley, we have been looking for you for years, we began to lose hope until we received an owl from Professor Dumbledore the other day saying he found you." he said in a low shaky voice, Hermione looked up and saw tears beginning to run down his face.

"Father?" she said in a small voice and ran into his arms. Her mother and father hugged her dearly.

"How about we go home before you new school year starts?" her mother said and as she brushed tears away from her face.

"That would be wonderful." Riley (Hermione) said with a smile.

They made there way home, telling things about themselves. Her parents were very proud to hear that she was a prefect, and hearing of her wonderful marks in all classes, except for potions. They also informed her that she was a pureblooded witch. (A/N: This is what I was talking about, its been around a bit I know but I just love the irony of it all!) Soon they were home, Riley was amazed at her new house, far much bigger then her old home, tears crept down her checks again at the thought of the people she called mother and father for so many years.

"Riley darling, its okay, I know you miss the Grangers and all, but now we can start a new family. We can truly be the Stonebrook's once again." Her mother said.

Riley nodded and began to walk up the steps of the house, she looked around and saw a gorgeous garden next to a pond. The house was beautiful, everything about it seemed right. Pictures on the walls of many people that were smiling at her, welcoming her home. Then she saw something on the wall, it was a small plaque that stated this house was house elf free. She smile to herself. Now she knew she was apart of this family.

"So, where's my room?" she asked her parents.

They smile and showed her to a large gold and satin red room. 

"We were in Gryffindor as well." they stated and she smiled bigger then before.

Before the night was through, she learned that her mother and fathers names were, Ella and Briar Stonebrook. They both attended Hogwarts, both were prefects, and head boy and girl, but her mother was a year younger then her father. Her father played on the Quidditch team, and her mother was head of the Transfiguration club that was made when she was a student. They went to school with many of the parents of some of her friends, and some of her enemies. Draco Malfoy's father always tortured them. Calling them horrible names for not following Lord Voldormort. But her mother and father were friends with the Wesley's and the Potter's. She couldn't understand why the Wesley's didn't tell her that she was adopted. But just as she thought that her mother told her that they didn't know about her. After several hours of talk, her parents decided to end this conversation and continue it tomorrow. They said there goodnights and Riley kissed her mother and father on the check and snuggled into her nice warm bed. Her mother and father looked back for a moment and smiled, they now had there darling baby girl back with them. 

A/N: so? Was it really that bad? Please tell me, just not a flame please!


End file.
